walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Crawford
Crawford is a district within the city of Savannah and the main location in "Around Every Corner" of Telltale Games's The Walking Dead. After the outbreak, it is converted into a home for a group of survivors who go to extreme measures to ensure their own safety. Pre-Apocalypse Savannah, Georgia Crawford was built in the year 1841 in honor of William Harris Crawford, the Secretary of the Treasury who ran for president in 1842. When the infamous Jim Crow laws were put into effect, it was the only square in Savannah that allowed African Americans in it, it being the smallest square in Savannah. It contained playgrounds, basketball courts, a gazebo and other facilities.Wikipedia, "Squares of Savannah" article, as of October the 10th, 2013 Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak struck, a man named Crawford Oberson created a community that enforced strict rules upon its followers. No children or elderly citizens were allowed and anybody with a medical condition to disclose it and child bearing was also forbidden. Food was rationed to its citizens, and signs were posted around Crawford telling them to use their rations wisely. There was also a garage in which the community stored its gas, a sign was posted there saying that any looters would be shot without hesitation. The community set up a barrier of walkers that separated Crawford from the rest of Savannah to keep both walkers and other survivors away. The community also set up a system of communication called "Crawford's Final Solution", in which their citizens who left Crawford to look for supplies would write down their initials, the days it had been since then it real began, the number of walkers they killed, the number of citizens they found and recruited, and the number of ineligible citizens that they found. Later, the community was overrun by walkers and everybody fled or was killed, including Oberson, who hung himself from the bell tower and came back reanimated. Season 1 "Around Every Corner" Lee and his group, as well as Vernon and Brie went to Crawford in search of medical supplies for Omid and batteries and gas for the boat. They find the community overrun with walkers and quietly head for the high school in search for the supplies. Once the group gets the supplies they need, they are overrun at the school with walkers and barely escape through the roof before making it out of Crawford and back at the house where they are able to treat Omid. "No Time Left" As Lee and whoever came with him get to the roof of the hospital, Lee is able to see the bell tower of Crawford. Christa then says, after looking at the walker-infested streets, that Crawford was able to do one thing right. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" Crawford is briefly mentioned by Kenny when he tells the group how Molly used church bells to draw walkers. Inhabitants *Crawford Oberson - The tyrannic leader of the community. *Anna Correa (Formerly) - Survivor living in the Crawford community who caused its downfall and to be overrun by walkers. *Molly (Formerly) - From Crawford. However, once the apocalypse began, she did not agree with their rules but tried to stay and look after her sister. *Molly's Sister - Molly's diabetic sister who needed medical attention regularly who also secretly kept her medical condition from the Crawford council while she lived in Crawford with Molly. *Logan - A doctor of Crawford. *Jeff - A possible guard for Crawford. However, once the community was overrun, he was bitten and he turned into a walker. *Vernon (Formerly) - A former doctor for Crawford in remission, where he later escaped from Oberson. *Brie'' (Formerly)'' - A former student of the Crawford school in remission, where she later escaped from Oberson. *Clive (Formerly) - A former resident of Crawford in remission, where he later escaped from Oberson. *Boyd (Formerly) - A former resident of Crawford in remission, where he later escaped from Oberson. *Joyce (Formerly) - A former resident of Crawford in remission, where he later escaped from Oberson. * Jimmy - A resident of Crawford who fled once the district fell. *Hundreds of unnamed residents. Exiles Encountered by Lee whilst he gets stuck in the sewer system, a group of Crawford exiles led by a man named Vernon were discovered in a morgue connected to a fallout shelter, apparently cancer survivors. Crawford's rules forbade any of the sick or elderly (which would disqualify most of this group). After much of the support group was killed, the remainder fled into the abandoned fallout shelter. When encountered by Lee, the group consists of Vernon, Brie, Clive, Boyd and Joyce. The group then stole Lee's boat as revealed in No Time Left. Vernon's fate was left unknown, but the other members of the group later joined or started a survivor's camp at Gil's Pitstop as depicted in Shel's Story. Deaths *Jeff (Alive and Zombified) - Due to Anna Correa, the Crawford community, fell leaving most residents dead or turned into walkers. He was killed later on by Lee, who was scavenging the district for supplies. *Crawford Oberson (Alive and Zombified) - He hanged himself during the fall of Crawford. He is later killed by Lee or falls through several stories, depending on Lee's actions. *Logan (Alive and Zombified) - He is stabbed by Anna Correa when he refuses to help her, and he slowly bled out on one of the rooftops of the area. He is later beaten by Molly, then killed by Lee as a zombie. *Brie (Alive) - She was devoured by walkers just after voicing that she wanted a vote over Ben being allowed on Lee's group's boat. *Ben Paul (Determinant) - When escaping the school, Ben gets grabbed by an infected Oberson swinging from the prong of the school's bell, and Lee has to decide whether to save his life or drop him to his death. *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed residents. Gallery Crawford.png EP4 Bodies in Savannah.png Brie2.jpg Group2.jpg Brie's organ.JPG Anna.1.png Undead guard.JPG Crawford 2.jpg Crawford 3.jpg Crawford High School 8.jpg Crawford 5.jpg Trivia *Crawford bears a resemblance to The Sanctuary and The Kingdom in the Comic Series by being a school and having walkers that are impaled on poles while still "alive". *It can also be similar to Woodbury, since most of their societies are deceased. * Unlike most sanctuaries within The Walking Dead Universe, this haven only lasted around two months, despite the staggering amount of people there. References es:Barrio_de_Crawford_(videojuego) Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Savannah